This invention relates to a demolition agent for demolishing brittle materials such as rock, concrete and the like.
Various methods have been proposed wherein an aqueous slurry of an expansive material is filled into a hole drilled in the brittle materials such as rock, concrete and the like to be domolished, and demolition is achieved by means of an expansive stress of the slurry. For example, it has been considered that quick lime can be used as a demolition agent because of its great expansive stress. It has, however, the disadvantage that since quick lime on the market has a very high hydration speed and may generate heat and expand by hydration immediately after being mixed with water, its fluidity is reduced rapidly, making it difficult for pouring into the hole. Even though it can be poured, because of the lack of hydraulic property, its expansive stress may escape in the direction of the hole opening, so that its pressure against the side wall of the hole may become very low. In practice, it, therefore, can not be used as a demolition agent. In order to overcome this disadvantage, a method may be considered in which a slurry of a quick lime is poured into a hole and thereupon a binding cap is fixed at the opening of the hole to confine the escape of the expansive stress, but this is not a preferable method because of its troublesome operation.
Another method can also be considered in which silicofluoride or the like can be added to quick lime to restrict the hydration speed of the quick lime. However, it can not be expected to obtain a high expansive stress, since quick lime has no self hydraulic property and the expansive stress of quick lime may escape to the direction of the opening of the hole.
An object of this invention is to offer a hydraulic demolition agent which hydrate at a relatively low speed, to achieve large expansive coefficient and expansive stress and to demolish a brittle material by means of its expansive stress generated upon hydration.
Another object of this invention is to offer a hydraulic demolition agent which can be used at the place of atmospheric temperature higher than 5.degree. C.
Other important objects and advantage features of this invention will be apparent from the following description and the drawings attached.
These objects can be attained in accordance with the present invention.